1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for digital image processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatic white balancing for processing digital images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital image processing, automatic white balancing (AWB) is used to ensure that white color appears white in various illuminations. However, dominate object color is often mistaken for color cast in AWB algorithms. As a result of neutralizing object color, white balance algorithm may introduce unnatural or undesirable color cast to images. Further more, it is difficult to achieve optimal rendering of different object colors with one single set of global white balance gains.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and/or apparatus for automatic white balancing.